


Called for Duty

by dotfic



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League Unlimited
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange juice is the least of John Stewart's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called for Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Shayera Hol and John Stewart are the property of DC Comics/Warner Bros. Animation.
> 
> Written for mtgat. It is set in the [R 'verse](http://missy.reimer.com/rverse.html) fanon (this is futurefic).

"Have you seen the new container of orange juice?" Shayera peered into the minifridge, her lips pursed.

"What?" John glanced at the flat-panel television that hung on the wall of their quarters in the Metro Tower. "Mute," he said, and it did.

"Orange juice!" Shayera said.

"I thought we were out?" Still seated on the couch, John folded his arms behind his head, watching the baseball game that played out silently on the high-definition screen.

"I thought you said you were going to get more from the cafeteria!" Shayera snagged a bottle of soda instead and kicked the refrigerator door shut with her foot. She dropped onto the couch next to John.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that stuff?" John said.

"I'm thirsty." She popped the cap off bottle. A curl of mist rose from within. Shayera took several deep, thirsty gulps, then burped.

"But it's full of caffeine and high fructose corn syrup. In your condition..."

Shayera tucked a strand of her red hair, grown to shoulder-length, behind her ear. "Will you stop fussing about my 'condition'? I'm pregnant, not ill." She frowned into the depths of the soda bottle as if it too were warning her not to drink. "Plus it's only soda. I haven't had a beer in months."

"Are you still feeling nauseous? Wally says soda helped when Linda—what?"

"You're fussing again. It's annoying. Stop it. Also, I'm only in the first trimester." She set the bottle on a low table and turned so she faced him. Her wings trailed behind her across the cushions. "By the way, is there some reason why I haven't been called for duty _at all_ in the last two weeks?"

"Oooo, look, double play," John said. "Volume!" The roar of the crowd and sounds of the game returned.

"Mute!" Shayera snapped. In the abrupt silence, Shayera touching her finger to John's chin and turned his face so he had to look at her. "Is there some reason why I haven't been called for duty _at all_ in the last two weeks?"

He bit his lip.

"Oh, _Yog-Sothoth_! You didn't." She slammed the soda bottle onto the low table nearby. "Tell me you did not..."

"The League doctor said..."

"I don't care what the doctor said!" Her cheeks grew flushed. "I'm perfectly fit for duty and you had no right—"

John unfolded his arms and leaned forward. "I had every right! I'm the father, in case you'd forgotten, and I was worried about your health."

"You didn't consult with me. You just went ahead and spoke to J'onn. I can't believe you did that." She shook her head. "After all we've been through, don't you know me better than that?"

"Of course! I knew you'd be angry at me. And I don't care. J'onn agreed with me. Listen, this doesn't make you less of a warrior. But for right now, don't you think it's better if you took it easy?"

"No. I think it's better if I'm out there _doing my job_. And I don't give a _Mi-go's_ ass whether J'onn agrees with you or not."

The silence between them was like a discharge of static indoors on a cold, dry day.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, sounding like a little boy caught breaking china because he ran in his grandmother's living room. "I should have talked to you first."

"Yes."

"I could go get you orange juice now."

"You could. The soda's not sitting as well as I thought." She put her palm, in what looked like an involuntarily protective gesture, against her abdomen. "Also, you can tell J'onn to keep me on the call list. You and I will go to the doctor and discuss at exactly what point I should stop working."

"Yes, dear," he said, grinning now, his hand moving to her waist, the fingers of his other hand trailing down her cheek, where the flush was changing, growing both redder and less angry.

"And don't 'yes, dear' me." She gave him a kiss on his cleanly-shaved chin

"Yes, d—" Her next kiss muffled his words.

They were interrupted when his comlink chirped.

He pulled away from her and waited uncertainly. The link chirped again.

"Go," she said, settling back against the cushions.

As he headed for the door to leave their Metro Tower quarters, she called out, "And don't forget the orange juice!"

END


End file.
